Would You Care?
by Anya Lestrange
Summary: Você se importaria se eu estivesse feliz? Você se importaria se eu estivesse triste? Você se importaria se eu te odiasse? Você se importaria se eu não odiasse e não odeio? Izaya reflete sobre Shizuo, seus sentimentos e se pergunta algumas coisas. Triste, one-sided Shizaya, two-shot. .:Tradução:.
1. POV Izaya

Disclaimer: Bem, eu apenas traduzi isso. Essa fanfic não, repito, ~~não~~ pertence a mim. Ela foi escrita em inglês pela Alternative Randomness e como eu percebi que como não há muitas Shizaya em português, pedi a ela para me deixar traduzir isso. Então, aproveitem. :3 Essa é minha primeira tradução, então não me matem se ficar ruim. :3

Link da fic original em inglês: s/7653402/1/Would_You_Care

* * *

Você se importaria se eu estivesse feliz?

Você se importaria se eu estivesse triste?

Você se importaria se eu estivesse machucado?

Você se importaria se eu estivesse solitário?

Você se importaria que eu odeie admitir isso?

Você se importaria se eu não tivesse nenhum amigo de verdade?

Você se importaria se eu quisesse que você fosse meu amigo?

Ou você se importaria se eu fiquei triste porque eu sabia que isso nunca iria acontecer?

Você se importaria se eu tivesse medo de ser humano?

Você se importaria se eu tivesse medo de confrontar meus sentimentos verdadeiros?

Você se importaria se eu tentasse cometer suicídio?

Você se importaria se fosse por sua causa?

Você se importaria se toda vez depois que nós brigamos eu chorava no meu quarto, sozinho por horas?

Você se importaria se eu sentasse na minha banheira e chorasse pelo resto do dia e da noite?

Você se importaria se eu fiquei doente e não voltei à cidade por um tempo?

Você se importaria se eu estivesse numa posição muito fraca?

Você se importaria se tudo o que eu pensava enquanto me deitava na cama era você?

Você se importaria se eu tivesse esperança de que você viria arrebentando minha porta, mesmo que viesse pra me matar?

Você se importaria que eu sonhava com você cuidando da minha saúde?

Você se importaria se, quando eu acordava na manhã seguinte, eu acordava decepcionado por ter sido só um sonho que nunca se realizaria?

Você se importaria se eu quisesse que você se importasse?

Você se importaria se você for a única pessoa em quem eu confio mesmo que você diga que vai me matar?

Você se importaria se eu encontrei alguma esperança no fato de não ter morrido ainda, mesmo que você tenha prometido minha morte tantas vezes?

Você se importaria que você foi o único que já tentou manter suas promessas comigo?

Você se importaria que fosse o único que parecia poder me ler algumas vezes?

Você se importaria se eu tentei te isolar e portanto, você era especial, mesmo não sabendo disso?

Você se importaria que meu coração se quebra toda vez que você diz que me odeia e que quer me matar?

Você se importaria se eu descobri que você é a única coisa que eu não posso entender, a única pessoa que não posso prever ou manipular?

Você se importaria se eu estivesse meio frustrado por isso?

Você se importaria se eu te odiasse?

Você se importaria se eu não te odiasse?

Você se importaria se eu nunca te odiei?

Você se importaria se soubesse que eu me odeio?

Você se importaria se foi tudo por sua causa?

_ E você se importaria se eu te dissesse que te amo?_

Não, você não importaria, certo? Ou melhor, você não pode porque eu não permito, nunca permiti e não acho que confio em mim mesmo o suficiente para permitir agora, então, acho que isso vai ter apenas que ficar assim. Continuar com a gente compartilhando esse vínculo, esse vínculo que nos prende juntos com correntes que nem você poderia quebrar. Esse vínculo de ódio que corre por nossas vidas, as ancorando para baixo e que nunca sumirá. Esse vínculo que poderia facilmente mudar, e ainda assim, eu duvido que mude, na verdade, eu acho que posso estar com medo de que irá mudar porque então eu não terei nada para me esconder atrás e esse jogo glorioso que nós estamos jogando será perdido e então, o que vai sobrar para nós?

Portanto, nós devemos ficar nesse mesmo padrão antigo e assisti-lo enquanto ele é drenado, afundado e chega até o fundo do oceano, onde ele continuará para sempre, fora de alcance de todo mundo, exceto aqueles que ousam nadar naqueles obscuros lugares não procurados. Embora, se eu parasse pra pensar sobre, você deveria simplesmente fazer isso, mas, como eu já sei há algum tempo, oito anos, na verdade, é que eu nunca serei capaz de adivinhar o que você vai fazer em seguida porque você parece evitar a expectativa e faz tudo tão naturalmente, como se não precisasse nem pensar antes; e eu duvido muito que você pense. Você é um protozoário, então, provavelmente você não tem a capacidade cerebral necessária para um pensamento, e ainda assim, eu sinto que você contradiz isso com aqueles momentos estranhos de inteligência que eu pareço testemunhar, mesmo no plano de fundo e fora de alcance. Isso me frustra, você me frustra por inteiro. Eu não consigo deixar de te envolver na minha mente, e isso me irrita e me intriga. Você, como um ser inteiro, mesmo se for um monstro, me intriga e ainda assim, me irrita. Eu posso dizer que te odeio porque você não é nem um pouco como meus preciosos humanos. Não posso te manipular e não importa o quanto eu tente, eu não posso te obrigar a fazer como eu quero. Você bagunça meus planos sem pensar muito e eu odeio isso. Eu odeio você, e ainda, não odeio. Não posso me fazer odiá-lo, não sei o porquê, mas tenho a sensação de que não quero saber, sinto como se a resposta fosse me assustar; como se fosse se tornar algo que eu não quero ouvir.

Então, você nunca vai saber como eu me sinto porque não confio em mim o suficiente com as palavras e eu duvido que você vá confiar nas minhas palavras também. As pessoas têm um ditado, sabe, 'pensamentos sinceros se transformam em mentiras quando ditos'. Isso se encaixa bem na situação, se você parar e pensar nisso. Então, eu acho que guardarei tudo para mim; manter a tristeza que eu sinto toda vez que você promete me matar em segredo, manter o quão inútil eu me sinto toda vez sempre que você vai até outra pessoa pedir por ajuda ou para conversar mesmo que nós nos conheçamos há muito mais tempo. Manter a vergonha que eu sinto toda vez que eu penso sobre nós, sobre confessar, e sobre como seria ter você me abraçando, mesmo por um minuto. Eu vou manter tudo isso longe de você para que, então, você não se desculpe ou sinta pena quando não pode retribuir meus sentimentos porque, se há alguma coisa com a qual não posso lidar além da sua rejeição é você ter que sentir culpa ou dó de mim.

Então, por favor, não se importe com isso, com nada disso. Eu estou bem com o que nós temos, estarei feliz com essas correntes de ódio presas ao nosso redor, é a única coisa que nos junta, a única coisa que me mantém na sua vida e você na minha, portanto, vou tentar o meu melhor para evitar que se quebre, para evitar que você se importe, mas, novamente, você nunca parece seguir meus planos, minhas expectativas, não é?


	2. POV Shizuo

Disclaimer: Novamente, digo que nada dessa fic me pertence, só a traduzi pro português (o que é óbvio), o link da fic original tá no outro capítulo e a autora é a Alternativa Randomness. :3 Aproveitem.

* * *

Você se importaria se eu dissesse para você sair de Ikebukuro somente porque sabia que você deliberadamente viria visitar?

Você se importaria se eu nunca pretendi te matar?

Você se importaria se eu soubesse que quebraria a promessa que eu fiz de te matar?

Você se importaria se eu pretendi quebrá-la?

Você se importaria se eu dissesse que não queria realmente te matar?

Você se importaria que eu soubesse que você provavelmente riria de mim por isso?

Você se importaria se por dentro eu estivesse magoado?

Você se importaria de ser o único próximo de mim?

Você se importaria que eu fosse mais humano do que você pensava?

Você se importaria que eu me sentisse machucado toda vez que você dizia me odiar?

Você se importaria se eu me sentisse um pouco esperançoso quando você me chama daquele apelido ridículo?

Você se importaria se eu aprendi que minha esperança era falsa?

Você se importaria se meus socos fossem beijos?

Você se importaria se eu errei de propósito?

Você se importaria que eu te deixei escapar para que você voltasse no próximo dia?

Você se importaria se eu meio que me sentisse animado por te ver de novo?

Você se importaria se eu fosse admitir isso... nunca?

Você se importaria que eu nunca quis realmente te machucar?

Você se importaria de ser a única pessoa que não tem medo de mim?

Você se importaria se soubesse que você é a única pessoa que me trata, de certa forma, como uma pessoa normal?

Você se importaria que, mesmo que você me irrite, eu não posso me obrigar a te odiar completamente?

Você se importaria que mesmo você sendo uma pulga manipuladora, eu ainda me importava com você?

Você se importaria que eu te amo?

É, um idiota manipulador como você provavelmente não se importaria. Afinal, você apenas ama seus 'preciosos humanos', então, eu duvido que sobre algum espaço para mim, certo? Embora, se você descobrisse você usaria isso para mexer comigo como todas as outras pessoas com as quais você gosta de brincar. Eu sou só uma forma de entretenimento para você, não sou? Isso é tudo que eu sou para você, não é?

Eu sou só um brinquedo com o qual você brinca, reconhecidamente mais interessante que todos os outros, mas, um brinquedo também. Seu para brincar até você ficar entediado ou acabar comigo. Eu sei que esse dia não vai vir logo; eu vou ter certeza para prevenir isso. Te manter para trás, te manter adivinhando, te impedir de chegar muito perto, de brincar demais porque eu não quero ser usado e depois jogado fora, isso me arrasaria mais do que qualquer coisa.

Eu não quero nem saber porque me sinto assim! Minhas emoções são tão confusas. Você é uma pessoa terrível, horrível, manipuladora e simplesmente ruim! Você se exibe por aí; destruindo as vidas de qualquer um na qual você consiga colocar a mão, inclusive e especialmente a minha. Você moldou para mim um crime que eu não cometi, me fez ir pra cadeia, perder incontáveis empregos, usar violência mesmo que eu deteste, constantemente me perturba e me colocou mais em dívidas do que qualquer um. Como alguém em sã consciência poderia amar uma pessoa que fez tudo isso a ele e mais? Não é normal! Isso não faz sentido, e ao mesmo tempo, faz. Não posso me fazer te odiar, bem, completamente, de qualquer maneira. Há simplesmente algo sobre você, algo que, apesar de quantas vezes você levanta depois de sofrer lesões, você parece tão frágil. Você seria tão fácil de matar, minha mão inteira praticamente alcança ao redor do teu pescoço, seria tão fácil, e ainda, eu não consigo me ver acabando com você. Quando você olha para mim, uma vez que eu finalmente te tenho encurralado e você sabe disso, aquele olhar nos seus olhos e a honestidade da emoção que eu vejo através deles, me faz hesitar.

Talvez você seja mais humano do que demonstre. Você clama estar acima dos 'seus humanos preciosos', mas nesses momentos você simplesmente parece indefeso e até um pouco assustado. É em momentos como esses que me impedem de terminar o trabalho, te permitindo ir embora e viver por outro dia. Nos já estamos assim há um tempo; oito anos, não que eu estivesse contando. Reconhecidamente eu não posso imaginar como a vida seria sem você, seria quase como se eu não tivesse um propósito. Você é tudo no que eu penso, está constantemente espalhando pragas na minha mente como o verme sugador de sangue que você é; me causando tormento sem perceber ou sem estar lá. Isso me leva à loucura, você me enlouquece, e ainda assim, se você fosse embora, eu provavelmente ainda estaria pensando em você, não sobre tentar te matar, mas sobre o seu sumiço. Sobre me sentir culpado, sobre ser minha culpa e apenas minha culpa que você se foi e não está mais aqui. Eu não saberia o que fazer comigo mesmo, você é o único que me trata como se eu fosse normal, mesmo que para seu próprio entretenimento, porque eu sou somente uma peça no seu jogo elaborado.

Eu não consigo pensar na minha vida sem a sua presença, seria muito vazia, muito solitária, mesmo com meus amigos, eles não são como você. É quase como se fôssemos feitos um para o outro, de certa forma. Acho que se um de nós existisse, o outro teria de existir também. Exatamente como luz e escuridão, tem que haver ambos, do contrário nenhuma existiria, exatamente como nós.

Então, aceite meus socos, mas não como socos que você sabe que eu errei de propósito. Entenda que eu te deixei ir embora apenas para eu esperar que você viesse de novo porque eu não posso existir sem você e nem você sem mim. Nós nos equilibramos e eu espero que você saiba que eu me importo, mas, eu não posso me obrigar a admitir isso nunca, porque apesar dos meus sentimentos eu ainda não confio em você, eu ainda sinto que você vai sorrir de forma afetada ou rir de mim, caçoar de mim e me chamar de protozoário e que as únicas pessoas que valem o suficiente para ter seu amor são 'seus humanos preciosos'. Portanto, não direi nada, vou continuar como sempre, mas eu sei que você é inteligente, você é um informante, então talvez, você possa começar a entender e descobrir.


End file.
